Into the Past Black Death
by HeatherStacieA
Summary: Yet another past life story for Buffy and the gang! Warning Character death. Well sort of.


Into the Past: Black DeathInto the Past: Black Death   
CONTENT WARNING: Okay character dies, but not really THE character. This is a   
story about past lives so Here's a side note.   
Mary Smith is Buffy   
Joshua Brown is Xander   
Mark Collins is Angel   
Madam Rosali is Willow   
The stranger- Giles.   
Those are all the characters there are. None of the evil characters or other   
minor ones.   
By the way, I don't know French but just assume the characters are speaking   
there native language even though it's written in English.   
SUMMARY: Thought it would be interesting to do past lives story. This takes   
place in the 14th century during the Black Plague in Europe.   
Prologue   
Sunnydale 1998   
Buffy Summers often dreamt of her past lives. Those dreams were always her   
least favorite because they often didn't end happily ever after. Sometimes she   
even woke up crying. The worst part was she always knew before she fell asleep   
if she was going to dream of a past life. She got a tight sensation in her legs   
and arms and always felt slightly dizzy. She tried to fight the waves of dizzy   
fatigue but she could not...   
*****   
"If you don't learn from the past you may be doomed to repeat it."   
1348   
Paris, France.   
Mary Smith was squinting through the heavy down poor of rain. Rain. It figured   
that her luck was down once again. Just yesterday she had been able to trade a   
small piece of cloth for a bit of stale bread. It wasn't much but it was the   
first meal she had in days. Now the rain was dripping off her face, icy cold and   
she was beginning to sneeze. It was quite a misfortune of a day. It wasn't as if   
it had been a good year. The black plague had come to Europe killing of   
thousands of Europeans. Her own mother and father had died from the cursed   
disease. Mary glared at the dark clouds above her small head.   
"Bloody, hell." she cursed out loud, and then smiled. Her parents would have   
been horrified to hear her talk that way, not to mention Joshua.   
"Damned rain." She grinned again and splashed her shoes through the dark mud.   
It was unlady like of course but it felt good.   
"Damned, good." she whispered. She smiled one more time and walked through the   
darkness into the light at the end of the two buildings she was enclosed   
between. Just then her small body slammed into a massive bulk of a figure.   
Crying out she fell on her rump in the mud splashing enormous amounts of dark   
sludge on her skirts and blouse. Sputtering and glaring she pushed a wild mass   
of brown curls out of her face.   
" Escuse moi, Monsieur, but don't you need to watch where you're going?" She   
tried to make her voice sound as upper-class as possible but she winced hearing   
her poor tongue.   
The figure stepped out of the shadows and Mary's breath caught. He had some   
black mud smudged on his face but that did not hid the fact that he was very   
handsome. His hair was a mass of blond curls and his eyes were a beautiful rich   
brown. Like and Angel she thought to herself a beautiful Angel. Just then the   
figure glared.   
"Moi? I think it's you who need to watch it little girl."   
Huffily, Mary stood on the balls of her feet trying to make herself appear   
taller. "I am not a little girl! I'm sixteen!"   
The man snorted. "Sixteen? You don't look a day over twelve."   
Insulted, Mary took her shoe and kicked him in the shins.   
The man grunted and held his arm out keeping her from touching him. "You little   
hellcat! Stop that now!"   
"How dare you treat a lady like that Monsieur!" She shrieked at him.   
"Lady? I hardly think you're a lady little girl."   
Mary realized this conversation was fast approaching no where and she still   
thought the young man was very good looking. She stopped trying to hit him, and   
gave him a coy smile.   
"My name is Mary Smith, what is yours Monsieur?"   
The man simply glared at her. "I hardly find any cause for me to give you my   
name. Now if you escuse me I'm late. I was supposed to be at the docks over an   
hour ago."   
Mary's eyes widened. "The docks? Then you're a fisherman Monsieur?"   
The man just shrugged and began heading out into the street calling over his   
shoulder.   
"For a lady, you certainly look like a drowned cat."   
In fury she heard him chuckle as he walked off. Before she could reply a hand   
grabbed her arm.   
"Mary! What on earth are you doing out here in the rain? Come inside where it's   
warmer!" Joshua scolded her.   
Mary picked up her skirts and began to walk along side Joshua.   
"Honestly , Joshua you treat me as if I were still a child!"   
Joshua grinned. "Now my sweet Mary, I know you're not a child. Far from it. In   
fact I was wondering if you've thought of my proposal?"   
Mary signed and looked away from Joshua's imploring face. "Joshua I already told   
you how I feel...' her voice trailed off.   
"I know sweet Mary, but I was hoping you'd change your mind."   
"I don't want to speak of this anymore Joshua Brown, I have chores to do, let   
us go."   
Joshua and Mary started heading for home, in the pouring down rain.   
******   
The next day Mary insisted that Joshua take her by the docks. She didn't want to   
stay to close to the city. The smell of death was everywhere and it frightened   
her. As Mary and Joshua strolled down towards the docks the sour smell of fish   
reached their nostrils. Mary wrinkled her nose searching for the young fishermen   
she had seen the day before. She finally spotted him less then about half a mile   
down cleaning a fish with a knife. His tunic and pants were wet from the river   
water and his belt hung low over his hips. She watched with a half smile as he   
swiped a stubborn lock of blond hair that had fallen in his face.   
"Come on Joshua let's head further down. " She grabbed Joshua's hand and pulled   
him towards the young fishermen. Once she got close enough she called out to   
him.   
"Bon jour Monsieur Fishermen!"   
An irritated look crossed the young man's features. "What do you want little   
girl?"   
Mary brushed his rude remarks aside. "Monsieur Fishermen my name is Mary, please   
call me as such. Or maybe Mademoiselle Smith."   
The young man snorted saying nothing. Mary continued gaily on.   
"Have you caught any big ones this morning Monsieur Fishermen?"   
He glared. "Don't call me that!"   
Mary smiled. "Well then please tell me your name Monsieur."   
The young man sighed, at last defeated. "Mark Collins."M   
Beside Mary, Joshua ssowled and began0pulling at Mary's arm. "Come on, Mary, I   
think there's music up further."   
Mary ignored Joshua and pulled her arm free. " Monsieur Collins how long have   
you been a fisherman?"   
Mark sighed. "For a long while now, little Mary."   
Little Mary, she liked the name.   
"I shall let you get back to you're work Monsieur Collins. Good day to you!"   
her fingers gave a small little wave as she headed off.   
Mark looking uncertain waved back and turned towards his knife and fish.   
"Who was that man Mary?"   
Mary sighed turning towards Joshua. "Just a fisherman I spoke with for a few   
moments yesterday is all."   
"Mary, what are you thinking? You shouldn't be speaking with strange men."   
Joshua said accusingly.   
"Joshua Brown! You forget yourself! You're not my father or my husband, and if   
I want to talk to a fisherman I will!" With that Mary gathered up her skirts and   
fled further up the street towards the music.   
****   
Later in the evening when Mary and Joshua we'rå both headed for home, they   
spotted a fancy carriage on the side of the road. Both approached with caution,   
not sure what they were going to encounter.   
Mary and Joshua could hear a heavy Spanish accent shouting. " No! Please go!   
Entender? Caballo estupido!"   
Joshua and Mary looked at each other in amusement. The woman was obviously a   
Spanish noble woman, with long reddish hair, pale white skin, and flowing skirts   
of blacken silk.   
"Hello, madam can we be of some assistance?"   
Startled the woman looked at the two peasants and switched to broken French and   
Spanish.   
"Oui, you can help me get this incompetent horse to move for me!"   
"Okay Madam, but shouldn't you have a driver to help you?"   
The woman shook her head vigorously. "Wee, I had a driver, but he came down with   
the plague and I no want to catch, so I leave him behind si?"   
Joshua and Marry both nodded in understandment.   
"Let me take a look Madam." Joshua walked around the horse and noticed it   
salivating quite a bit from the mouth. "When was the last time you gave the   
horse some water Madam?"   
The woman blushed and shook her head. " I did not know to give my horse water. I   
was in such a hurry... Gracias Senor."   
Joshua shrugged and began to lead the horse towards the river.   
"I don't believe I caught your name, Senora."   
Mary looked startled for an instant. "Oh! Mademoiselle Mary Smith." She said   
emphasizing on the "Mademoiselle".   
The woman looked amused. "Oh, I see, the young senor, is not you're husband then   
si?" Mary shook her head. " No we're more like brother and sister. May I ask   
you're name Madam?"   
"Senora Rosali. I suppose in you're country though it would be Madam Rosali."   
Mary smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Rosali. May I ask where you're   
husband is?"   
Madam Rosali looked very sad for a moment. "My husband has long since passed. He   
had the plague." she explained.   
Mary nodded. "I'm very sorry Madam Rosali, my parents also died from the   
plague." Madam Rosali looked very pained for a moment then shrugged. "I have   
felt sorry for myself for quite some time now. It is time to put it behind me   
and try and start over. I'm on my way to Hotel de Martinez. It is my inherited   
estate in this city of parie! Perhaps you have heard of it?"   
Mary shook her head. "No, I cannot say I have. Is it far from this side?"   
"No, not to far I imagine only a few moments away."   
Just then Joshua returned with the horse. "Here you are madam, I'm sure you're   
horse will be more of service now."   
Madam Rosali smiled. "Gracias senor, for you're troubles..." She handed him a   
silver coin.   
"Merci madam!" Joshua clutched the silver coin tightly in his hands.   
"No, merci, for you're troubles."   
Madam Rosali took Joshua's offered hand and lifted herself into her carriage.   
"Adios!" Madam Rosali gave a wave of her fingers and started to go when she   
stopped.   
"Pardon moi, but perhaps you two are in need of a job?"   
Mary blinked not hearing her good fortune. "A job, Madam Rosali?"   
Madam Rosali nodded switching back to broken Spanish and French.   
"Si, Monsieur. You two look as if you need a job. Perhaps I can be of some   
ayudo-help? You see I need a driver, and a personal servant, if you two don't   
have jobs perhaps you two would be interested?"   
Joshua and Mary accepted the jobs, and began a new life with Madam Rosali.   
*******   
A few month had passed with Mary working with Madam Rosali, doing chores and   
other jobs. Mary really liked Madam Rosali she was nice to her and even gave her   
some new dresses. Madam Rosali was more of a friend then her employer. Joshua   
was so busy driving Madam Rosali around that he didn't bother her so much about   
marriage. And Mary had been visiting Mark almost every day. Mark. What could she   
say about him, except he was her Angel. Undertneath the rough exterior he was a   
real kitten. He began taking breaks to walk with her up the river bend, and   
whisper poetry in her ear. Mary had fallen in love with her Angel, and fallen   
hard. She hummed a little tune as she brushed Madam Rosali's hair.   
"What is that tune dear Mary that you hum today? You are in a good mood si?"   
"Si Madam Rosali! I'm in a very good mood!"   
Madam Rosali smiled in amusement.. "Ah, I think you're meeting some beau? Si?"   
Mary blushed. "Why do you say that Madam Rosali?"   
Madam nodded wisely. "You do not think I remember my courting days? I used to   
fall in love with many beaus. Go on, I can finish the rest. Please go meet   
you're beau, far be it for me to hold up true love!"   
"Really? Oh merci Madam Rosali, merci!" Mary rushed out of the room leaving a   
laughing Rosali shaking her head.   
Mary rushed along the river bed in search of Mark's golden hair.Slowing a   
few paces she finally spotted him and then began to run faster. ]   
"Mark!" She shouted. She watched Mark's face turn towards her and a sunny smile   
break across his face.   
"Mary! I didn't know if you'd come today!" She raced into his arms and he swung   
her around in a circle.   
"Of course I'd come! I come every day don't I?" She laughed out loud feeling   
slightly dizzy from the spinning. Mark set her down.   
"You're wonderful do you know that?" He asked.   
Mary blushed and looked down. "I'm not so wonderful. Joshua saids I can be a   
stubborn brat a lot of the time."   
"My stubborn brat." whispered Mark and leaned down to brush his lips with hers.   
Mary felt tingles race through her body and she leaned into Marks embrace.   
"Do you have any more Irish folk stories to tell me today? You know how I loved   
the one about the leprechaun and the princess."   
Mark grinned. "No folk stories today, Mary. I was thinking of something entirely   
different."   
Mary looked at him suspiciously. "This isn't like the last time is it Mark? So   
help me if you throw me in the river again..."   
Mark laughed. "No I promise not to throw you in the river. Now come on!"   
Mark led her a few streets until they reached a hilly area of trees. He took   
hold of her hand and began to lead her up the hill into the dark trees. They   
walked for a while neither saying anything just content with each others   
presence. Finally Mark spoke.   
"Here. Come on." He helped her over a few branches, around a rocky edge, and   
then over a hill mound."   
Mary's eyes widened as she looked around her. Wild flowers bloomed on the   
hillside and the grass was a rich velvet green. Down below the river sparkled in   
the sun like a sapphire. And in the distance the sound of the town square   
musician's could faintly be heard.   
"It's beautiful Mark. Merci." she said quietly.   
"When I was a young boy I would up here when I wanted to get away from my   
uncle. He didn't know of this place and neither did anyone else. It was the only   
place I could have peace."   
Mark didn't speak often of his cruel uncle. He had told her that his uncle had   
often beat him so bad that he wanted to die. Then his uncle would lock him down   
in a cellar with no food for water for days. When his uncle died, Mark had said,   
it was the best moment in his young life.   
"It's very beautiful Mark. The most perfect place I've ever seen."   
Mark turned to her with an expression of utmost seriousness. "I brought you here   
because I want it to be our secret place now. Just you and me Mary." He closed   
his arms around her waist and helped her sit down on the hill side. Mark began   
to sing an old Irish song with his rich baritone voice and Mary leaned in his   
arms. For awhile neither one of them spoke. The sun began to set, sending   
purplish hues into the bright blue sky. The orange sun sank beneath the rolling   
landscape and Mary turned to look at her love in the last fading light. His face   
seemed to glow in the fading sun. Mary reached out and touched his lips.   
"Mark, I-."   
"Shhh, don't say anything." Mark leaned and kissed her making all her thoughts   
vanish like the fast setting sun.   
******   
Mary entered Hotel de Martinez with a slight skip in her step. Joshua looked   
up from polishing a chair a sour expression on his face.   
"So the little belle of parie finally decided to show! Out meeting you're   
fisherman again I suppose?"   
Mary glared at him. "Oui, and his name is Mark, not fisherman. Honestly Joshua   
Monsieur Mark is a good man if only you'd give him a chance!"   
Joshua expression turned to jealous distaste. "I know his kind, I don't need to   
give him a chance. That kind always thinks their better then us just because   
they have a few more coins in their purses."   
Mary gave him a disgusted look and headed for her quarters calling over her   
shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"   
Joshua muttered something in reply and turned back to his polishing.   
*****   
Madam Rosali watched laughing as Mary dusted the draperies obviously preoccupied   
in deep thought.   
"Mary, I believe you've dusted that drapery eight times now. I know for a fact   
that drapery is not *that* dusty."   
Mary blushed. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry Madam Rosali."   
Madam Rosali shook her head. "Nonsense, my dear. So I gather it's time to sound   
the church wedding bells?"   
Mary shrugged. "I don't know Madam Rosali. He has not asked for my hand yet."   
"No? What is the matter with that dear boy? Honestly a pretty young senorita   
like yourself. Do you love him?"   
Mary looked up at her. "Oui, I do! Very much so Madam Rosali. Oh, if you don't   
mind me being blunt, I shall tell you all!"   
"Heavens no my child! I've been waiting for a month for you to tell me of this   
young beau!"   
"Well he's terribly handsome. I mean he's beautiful, a face of an Angel from   
heaven. But he's got the soul of a poet. Just the other day he was telling me   
"Tes yeux sont les etoiles dans la nuit ete- You're eyes are like the stars in   
summer nights."   
"My, he's got quite a romantic soul doesn't he?"   
Mary nodded happily. "And he's also very sweet, and kind, and noble. He treats   
me like I'm royalty even though I'm nothing but a peasant."   
"And he has not proposed?"   
"He will. He wants to, I know it. But he doesn't feel he has enough wealth."   
Madam Rosali let out an unlady like snort. "How preposterous! Marriage should   
come from love-not wealth. Mary, bring you're senor over here soon. I wish to   
meet him."   
Mary nodded. "Of course Madam Rosali. I shall ask him tomorrow."   
*****   
The next day Mark and Mary were strolling hand in hand down one of the main   
city road. It was a bright and cheery afternoon for the two of them despite the   
fact that more and more people we're dying. They both tried to ignore the   
tragedy around them, at least for the moments when they were together.   
"Mark, my employee Madam Rosali, wishes to meet with you. Could you come to her   
home with me tomorrow perhaps?"   
Mark looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked. "Will this please you Mary?"   
  
Mary's eyes sparkled. "Very much, Mark! I care for Madam Rosali a great deal,   
and I hope you both can get a long well."   
Mark reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "If you think so   
highly of her Mary, I'm sure I cannot deny her pleasant company either."   
Mary smiled. "Merci, Mark! I know you will love her as I."   
Mark watched Mary race ahead of him towards the church. Feeling quite lost in   
himself he whispered "How can I deny you Mary? For I've fallen in love with   
you." Shrugging he picked up his pace to follow her.   
*****   
Mark and Mary we're sitting at there secret place just holding hands and looking   
out across the bright archway of stars.   
"Mark, I don't want this to ever end."   
Mark was silent for a moment. He ran his hands up and down her arms before   
answering. "It doesn't have too."   
Mary looked up at him with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"   
Mark got up and walked to the edge of the hillside staring out across the waves   
of green. Mary also stood and followed him touching him lightly on the shoulder.   
  
"Mark? What is it?"   
Mark hesitated and then spoke again. "I'm not the best, at saying how I really   
feel. But I know this needs to be said. Mary-I love you. I'm not rich, and I   
can't promise you much of anything, but I'd be honored if you'd spend the rest   
of you're life with me."   
Mary felt tears well up in her eyes and spill onto her cheeks.   
"You're crying?" Mark asked in confusion. He took the pad of his thumb and   
began to wipe the tears away.   
Mary let out a little sob. "No-no Mark." She grabbed at him as he started to   
walk away. "I'm happy! Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you!   
It's just that I've just been waiting for so long for you to ask me that-to tell   
me that. I'm just happy."   
Mark cupped her elbows drawing her to him. He looked down at her uncertain. "Are   
you sure? Do you love me also?"   
"I do Mark. I love you so much!"   
Mark held her tightly against him and for awhile they were content in just   
listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. Eventually Mark let go of   
her and told her to wait there.   
"Mark? Where are you going?" Mary called after him laughing.   
"Just wait there! I'll be right back!"   
Mary waited for awhile smiling and thinking of her future. Mark soon showed up   
with his hand behind his back.   
"What have you got behind you're back?" Mary asked suspiciously.   
Mark gave her a hurt expression. " Mademoiselle Mary, you wound me with you're   
words! And here I was only going to ask you for you're hand!" With a dramatic   
gesture he fell upon one knee and held out his hand. Mary looked down. In his   
hand was a daisy with the stem twisted into a circle. The daisy was face up like   
a ring.   
Mary giggled. "Oh Mark!"   
Mark smiled. "I can't give you much more then this right now. But soon a real   
gold band will replace that finger."   
Mary held out her hand and Mark slipped it on her left hand. "Now we are   
promised under the stars and night sky!"   
Mary smiled up at him and nodded. "And may the stars, night sky, and the heavens   
bless us."   
Mark kissed her eye lids softly, and then rained feather light kisses across the   
rest of her face. Mary turned her face upwards letting her hair fall down her   
back. Eventually Mark broke their embrace.   
"I should walk you home Mary. I've been feeling very tired all day. I need to   
get home. I'll wait for you on the docks tomorrow and you can take me to meet   
you're Madam Rosali."   
Mary squeezed Mark's hand and nodded. "Of course if you're feeling tired you   
should go."   
The two walked quietly on the way back to Hotel de Martinez. When they arrived   
at Mary's quarters Mark bent down to give her a kiss goodnight.   
"Think of me tonight, when you look at the stars, and think of me tomorrow when   
you look at the sun rise. And I shall think of you." Mark grinned at his poetic   
frame of mind.   
Mary looked up at the night sky where the silver moon looked down upon them.   
"The moon is smiling at us Mark, a good omen indeed."   
Mark smiled down at her. "Indeed 'tis Mary. I must go now."   
Mary watched him walk back into the trees and heard him call over his shoulder   
"I love you! Good night Mary!" He disappeared into the foggy night.   
*****   
Mary arose to watch the dawn rising into the sky turning it a luminous shade   
of blue. Like the color of hope. Today Madam Rosali would meet her Mark and she   
would announce his proposal. It was a happy day indeed.   
Mary did her morning chores in a rush and even did some of Joshua's easier   
chores much to his surprise.   
"What's got into you this morning Mary? You're doing *my* chores."   
"I'm just in a happy mood this morning Joshua. Thought I would spread some good   
cheer!"   
Joshua looked decidedly unhappy. "This new found cheer wouldn't have anything to   
do with that fisherman would it?"   
Mary turned her eyes flashing almost black. "That fisherman's name is Mark! How   
many times to I have to tell you that?!"   
Joshua looked a little surprised over her anger. "All right! Mark. Sorry, I   
didn't know he was so important to you!"   
Mary looked a little apologetic. "I'm sorry Joshua. It's just that I think you   
should treat Mark with a little more respect. "   
Joshua looked annoyed. "Why? It's not as if he's you're husband!"   
Mary was silent.   
Joshua looked at her in open horror. "Mary! Mary? You can't be serious! You're   
marrying this-this-this man? How could you! He is not right for you Mary. I know   
it!"   
Mary glared at him. "How would you know?! You don't' even know Mark! And yes, to   
answer you're question, he's going to be my husband. I'm sorry Joshua, I've told   
you over and over to find another girl. That I could never love you more then a   
sister loves a brother, but you never listened!"   
"Because it's not true! I know you can grow to love me Mary! You just have to   
give it time!"   
Mary shook her head. "No Joshua, I love Mark, and I always s will love Mark.   
Please believe me when I say my feelings for you will never change. Please   
Joshua, find yourself a nice girl who will love you back!" Mary gathered up her   
long skirts and left Joshua in the parlor alone.   
"Tsk, tsk, my dear girl. Did I hear you and Joshua fighting in there?"   
"Oh I'm sorry Madam Rosali! I know we were being too loud."   
Madam Rosali shook her head and gestured her forward. "Nonsense Mary, you do not   
need to apologize to me. But perhaps you were a bit hard on they boy si?"   
"Perhaps. But Joshua is so stubborn! I've told him over and over that I don't   
love him and that he should find a nice girl that could love him back. But he   
does not listen to my words."   
"Ah, si, a man's pride can indeed be stubborn Senorita. It takes a lot for a   
man to notice when a certain affection is not being returned si'?   
Mary nodded and changed the subject.. "Madam Rosali, Mark said he would come to   
meet you today. I hope that is all right?"   
Madam Rosali's eyes lit up. "Of course it is all right Mary. I've been waiting   
to meet you're beau for a long time no? I cannot wait to meet this senor."   
Mary smiled happily. "He has asked for my hand Madam Rosali see?" She held up   
her left hand. The daisy had begun to wilt some, but was not dead yet.   
"Ah, si, I see a very beautiful ring of nature no?" Madam Rosali let out a rich   
robust laugh. "You're beau has good taste in tokens of affection!"   
Mary blushed. "I know it's not gold, nor does it have any expensive jewels. But   
it was from his heart."   
Madam Rosali nodded seriously. "Si, from the corazon is mucho bieno- very good.   
You have chosen wisely Senorita."   
Mary nodded happily. "I believe so too Madam Rosali. I have chosen a man with   
the face of an Angel and a soul of a poet. "   
Madam Rosali smiled lost in mememories. "That was a lot like my Jose. Ah, but it   
seemes long ago. Go fetch you're beau Mary, and bring him back for me to meet."   
Mary scrambled unlady like out the door and into the bright warmth of the   
morning sunlight.   
*****   
Mary ran happily towards the docks looking for Mark's golden curls. The day was   
chilly and so Mary had brought a small wrap, to help block out some of the icy   
wind. The sounds of birds crying could be heard over head. The sound was eerie,   
if not a bit melancholy. But nothing could spoil her good mood today. As she   
traveled down further towards Mark's usual dock she noticed the obvious decline   
in fishermen. The plague had taken it's toll. Quickening her pace she reached   
Mark's dock, and frowned. He wasn't there. Mary felt the first prickle of unease   
down her spine. 'Don't be silly. He's probably just further up, or getting   
something. Ask one of the other fishermen and see if they know where he is.'   
Mary approached the closest fisherman."Escuse moi, Monsieur, but do you know   
where Monsieur Mark Collins may be?"   
The fisherman looked at her for a few moments blankly before turning back to his   
work.   
Frustrated Mary began asking fishermen after fishermen, but they either didn't   
know where he was, didn't know him, or ignored her. Mary was starting to feel   
frantic and began to run further up the river bed shouting if anyone knew where   
Mark Collins was. She was starting to feel it was hopeless when someone called   
out to her.   
"Escuse moi, Mademoiselle, are you looking for Mark Collins the fishermen?"   
"Oui, can you tell me where he is Monsieur?"   
The fisherman's eyes softened. "I'm deeply sorry Mademoiselle, Mark fell ill   
early this morning, the took him down to the church perhaps I could escort you-   
Mademoiselle! Wait where are you going?! Mademoiselle?!"   
Mary raced off in the direction of the church not waiting for the man's words   
anymore.   
Oh please, oh please God, let me get there, give my feet wings! Mary raced   
towards the church which seemed streets and streets away. She raced up the   
strairs of the cathedral as fast her legs would carry her and barged through the   
door. As soon as she entered the church she ran up to the first man she saw.   
"Escuse moi, Monsieur, a man was brought here today-this morning, I need to   
find him! Do you know where he could be?   
The man stared at her.   
"Monsieur, please! I do not have time to wait. I need to find him. He's got   
blonde curls-brown eyes. He's a fisherman!"   
The man's eyes softened. "They bring the new arrivals in the third wing my   
child."   
"Merci, merci!" She cried over her shoulder and raced faster down the wings   
then she thought possible. When she arrived at the third wing she began to look   
in room after room for Mark, but she could not find him. When she spotted a   
older woman she raced towards her.   
"Madam, please help me find a young man! He would have been brought here this   
morning."   
The woman pointed towards the last room. "The new arrivals are brought there. "   
"Merci!" Mary replied as she raced towards the back room. She threw open the   
door and raced in.   
He was there.   
Pale beyond belief was her Angel. Sweat pouring down the skin and damp curls   
clung to the head.   
Mark was here.   
"Mark!" She cried launching herself to his side. His eyes fluttered open and   
they looked glassy as he stared at her.   
"Mary? Is that you?"   
"Oh Mark what has happened to you?" Mary sobbed tears dripping down her face.   
"Mary, my Mary, I was feeling a might poorly this morning and I think I must   
have collapsed when I was trying to hook the line. What's the matter Mary why   
are you crying?"   
"Mark, oh Mark, you're burning up!"   
Mark grimaced, suddenly looking solemn. "They think I've got it Mary."   
Mary let out a wounded groan. "No, Mark, no my angel don't talk that way. I'm   
not going to let you slip away from me. Listen to me!"   
Mark forced his eyes open again. "Mary, I love you. We are blessed under the   
stars and night sky."   
Mary felt the tears fall rapidly off her face on to marks arm. "Mark, no...   
Please you're going to be fine. We're going to get married and we're going to   
have lot's of children. You're going to be a wonderful father. You have to take   
me to our secret place again. Don't go Mark. Don't leave me."   
"Mary, my sweet girl. Remember the story I told you? The one about the princess   
living in the beautiful kingdom?"   
"I remember Mark. I remember." Mary sobbed out loud.   
"I wish I could tell you more stories that would make you smile. Or maybe just   
sing you an Irish folk song."   
"Mark, you're not going to die. You're going to get better. These people don't   
know what they're saying. You don't have the plague, you can't. I won't let you.   
We're supposed to be together forever. Mark!" She screamed out in her grief   
clutching his hand with all her strength.   
"Don't cry, please Mary. I hate it when you're sad. Wipe those tears off you're   
face and give me a smile. Please. I want to see you're smile before I go."   
Mary knew there was nothing that she could do. Nothing at all but be the bravest   
she had ever been. To do the bravest thing she could ever do.   
And so she smiled.   
"That's my girl. That's my sweet Mary." Mark whispered.   
Mary looked down at her Angel and whispered a good-bye. "I love you Mark. I love   
you."   
Mark let out a last sigh, and with it came his last words. "Blessed, our love is   
blessed under the stars and night sky."   
And then he was gone.   
******   
"If above my sepulcher you should one day see   
A tender, humble flower shooting amid the grass,   
Press it to your lips and kiss my soul;   
Beneath that cold tomb I shall feel in my brow   
The tenderness of your sigh, the warmth of your breath."   
*****   
Mary was crazed with grief. For days she didn't sleep or eat. When finally   
forced to eat for health reasons, she spent most of her time in 'their' secret   
place. She would hum or sing Irish folk songs sometimes, or sometimes she would   
just sit silently remembering the way Mark's face had looked in the setting sun.   
Madam Rosali had tried to give her comfort, but she had shut her out. Joshua had   
even tried, telling her how sorry he was. But she didn't hear him. The ending to   
Mark and her love had been so abrupt and final that she felt no peace inside   
her. Her parents we're gone and now so was her soul mate.   
Gone.   
Mary looked down at her ring. It was brown and dry most of the petals had fallen   
off. She started down at it for a long time before she felt drops of wetness.   
Startled she thought it was the rain at first but then realized it was her own   
tears dripping down her face. Mary thought she would never stop crying. It   
seemed to be all she did anymore. Madam Rosali had told her that the memories   
are what kept the pain to a minimum but it seemed to Mary to make it only   
harder. She could hear all the sweet words Mark had said to her, and the way his   
face looked in the sunlight, the moonlight, or by starlight.   
The body had been burned. Mary had gone to the burning despite the protest from   
Madam Rosali and Joshua. She had watched his body turn to a smoldering ash, and   
start to blow in to the wind. As she watched his ashes blow towards the river   
she felt her memory of his face fading. Fading like the setting sun, fading like   
the flowers in the autumn wind. And it terrified her.   
The flower was all she had left of him. And so she wore it every day despite the   
worried looks cast by her two friends. She often heard Joshua and Madam Rosali   
whispering about her to each other. She ignored that too wishing the world away   
so she could be alone with her memories.   
She wasn't sure at what point she heard someone clear their throat. Startled she   
turned around. Standing at the entrance to the secret place was an older man. He   
had an owlish appearance about him and he seemed very wise.   
"Pardon moi, monsieur, may I ask who you are?"   
The man shrugged and then smiled. "I can see you're a very troubled girl, my   
child."   
His accent was unfamiliar to her. But he defiantly was not French. There was   
something she sensed in the man, something told her she could trust him.   
"You look a might lost my child? What is troubling you."   
She hesitated briefly before speaking. "I have lost the other half of me."   
The man nodded in understandment. "Ah yes, to lose a loved one is indeed a   
tragic thing to happen. When you're lover dies you feel as if you have died also   
no?"   
Mary wiped her eyes and nodded. "I feel like part of me has died!"   
The man rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked quite serious. "I see. That is   
indeed serious. To die twice is in a matter of time is a tragic day for us all."   
  
Mary stared at him in confusion. "I don't understand what you're saying   
Monsieur."   
The man shook his head. "No, no of course you don't. I am speaking in tongues.   
You're loved one. my child, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to grieve over him for   
the rest of you're life. But if it's any conciliation to you, I do know you two   
will meet again."   
Mary blinked. "What do you mean? He his dead. We will never meet again!"   
"No, no of course not! Not in this life. But in the not so distant future. I   
have read books dealing with such subject matters, being reborn together over   
and over in the next life. Quite amazing actually."   
"Monsieur I don't know if you think this is amusing. I am in terrible pain!"   
She let out a half angry sob before turning her back away from him.   
"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be saying this. But I know the two of you will   
have many chances, many life times together."   
Mary sighed and turned glaring angrily at the stranger. "And let me guess you   
must be the man who can predict everything no wait, I know-God!"   
The stranger shook his head. "I do not claim to be God, my child. But I do know   
I can see some things. It's who I am. I shouldn't have come." The stranger   
turned to leave and then stopped as he heard Mary cry .   
"No wait. I'm sorry Monsieur! Please don't leave! Tell me about my future-our   
future."   
The man turned back his face kind. "I know I have upset you Mary, I shouldn't   
say anything to you. I don't know of you're future on a whole. I do know you wil   
be together in many life times, and you'll also make a lot of mistakes. But   
don't give up hope. One life time you two will be happy. Fate isn't doomed   
forever you know..." he paused for an instant and then abruptly said "I must go,   
I am in a hurry. Be happy and at peace with yourself my child. You will love   
again." He waved at her and disappeared back into the forest."   
"No wait! I need to know more!" But it was too late the stranger was already   
gone.   
For a long while Mary just sat and started out across the hills. The sun was   
beginning to set just like on the night Mark had proposed. She remembered now.   
How his face looked in the sinking light. How is blond curls seemed to go a   
fiery gold. The way his smile softened his whole face and the way his laugh sent   
tingles down her spine.   
She remembered.   
The way his rich voice would tell her stories of far away lands and magical   
times, how he would sing her Irish folk songs and talk about there future   
together, and how she felt when he held her close on cool nights.   
She remembered now and she smiled.   
Some of the pain faded away for the first time in months. She could almost hear   
Marks voice crooning in her ear. Telling her to get up, go on with her life and   
never to forget the love blessed under the night sky and stars.   
Mary stood up and slowly took the ring off her finger she cupped it in her hand   
and walked to the edge of the hill. Down below we're acres of velvet green grass   
and daises. Mary opened her hand and the wind took a hold of the flower and   
carried it on a gentle breeze into the setting sun.   
And the healing process began.   
******   
One year later.   
Mary moved on with her life. She never forgot, but she also let the pain fade   
into a slight ache that would fill her with an almost sweetness when she thought   
of their memories.   
Mary ran a slow brush through her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror.   
"You look beautiful!" Madam Rosali's voice exclaimed from the doorway.   
Startled Mary stood up to greet Madam Rosali. She held the edges of her white   
skirts and frowned doubtfully.   
"Oh, I just don't know. It's not to dull is it? I've always wanted brighter   
colors."   
"Nonsense! You're a bride! Brides are supposed to wear white. Foolish girl!   
You're going to be late on you're own wedding day. The groom will be upset!"   
Mary had to grin at that. "Joshua has been waiting for me for seventeen years   
I"m sure he can wait a bit longer."   
Madam Rosali shook her head in amusement. "Haven't you tormented the poor senor   
enough? Go on with you, hurry now!" Madam Rosali turned and left in a flurry of   
skirts. Mary could hear Madam Rosali and Joshua talking outside in the hall.   
"Is she ready yet?"   
"Patience! You must have mucho-much patience when you wait for you're bride to   
be si?"   
"Oui, Madam Rosali. I'm waiting!"   
Madam Rosali and Joshua's voice faded as they walked further down the hall.   
Mary had decided to marry Joshua.   
At first Madam Rosali had been surprised by her announcemente. And then   
concerned by her reasoning. But Mary had explained to Joshua she could never   
love another like she had loved Mark Collins. And Joshua had accepted that. Mary   
did love Josh in a way, but she would never feel the same way as he had when she   
had loved Mark. Mark had been her Angel sent to brighten her life, if only for a   
moment.   
She would begin her new life with Joshua, and perhaps if the stranger was right,   
perhaps she would have another chance at love with Mark Collins, in another life   
time, in another century. But if not, she knew she would always treasure the   
love she had with Mark in this life time. A love she would never forget.   
Surely their love was blessed by the night sky and the stars.   
*******   
Epilogue.   
Sunnydale Ca 1998   
Buffy awoke to the rising sun with tears leaking from under her closed lid.   
Even in the past she could not be with Angel. Was the past just doomed to repeat   
itself over and over? Angel was evil now. How could their love ever come   
together? Had any of their other past lives together been different? Buffy   
doubted it. Buffy sobbed, she sobbed for Mary who had lost her true love, and   
married another, and she sobbed for herself who's love also seemed to be   
hopeless. Mark had died and Angel-Angel was alive.   
But not himself.   
Still when she thought about it, maybe there was hope. Mark had died, there was   
no way he was coming back. But Angel-Angel was alive. There was still a chance   
that they could be together. Maybe even in this lifetime.   
And if not, perhaps another. Buffy had to smile. Who could deny a love blessed   
by the sky and stars?   
And for the first time in a long while, Buffy felt something she thought she had   
lost.   
Hope.   
The End.   
Comments, flames, encouragement? Email me (PLEASE) at AutumnSun@aol.com.   
Get me back to Angel of the Night!   
Get me outta here period! 


End file.
